Grojband made and remixed episodes
by Jennifer123486
Summary: Enjoy. I accept requests.
1. One Plant Band

**"One Plant Band"**

"Guess who booked us a gig at salad barney's tomorrow night?" the enthusiastic blue haired boy exclaimed. "Um...you?" laney replied. "It's not like you always do it everyday.

"Yeah that's just me." Corey grinned. "Cheese!" kin and kon crashed in in unison. "Cheesy cheese cheese!"

"Put your cheese curds away guys because grojband is going VEGAN!" Corey announced. "Great" an ugly voice approached them. "You guys are vegan now so you can keep this ugly plant, because it's like you. Gross and junk." trina puts the plant in the fridge. "And if any of you touch this plant, Your all mulch!. Got it?"

"Yeah..we got it all right" lanes gritted her teeth. Following trina, mina said: "I suggest you get it.".

They both went up." I hate her! I really do." lanes growled. "Don't let the hate get to you." Corey reassured lanes. Laney blushed. " ." "three two one go!" kon counted in, and they began to play. The reverb of their music went into the plant, causing it to grow dramatically.

CHANGE TO NIGHT TRANSITION

"Great performance guys.." Corey yawned. When he looked down, he already saw them snoring their heads off. He mostly grinned at Laney. Who knew she looked so cute when she sleeps. Suddenly he went to sleep as well. As they slept, the sneaky plant slided out of the fridge. He crawled over to Corey, and played a c note on his guitar.

In the morning, it sounded like they were resuming their practice. But they weren't! Corey was busy on the floor, miming himself playing the guitar. "Man we sound great.." he said in his sleep. "Um.." laney said. "I don't think it's us 's that green thing!" all their jaws dropped as they watched the plant play their instruments get played. "Kin! Drop some science on me, what's happening!" Corey questioned. "I've seen plants, but not plants like this."

"Ahhh!" trina screamed. All their eyes quickly turned to trina, disgusted. "What happend?! That's it" she took out a broom like it's a sword. "Your mulch." "actually trina." Mina interrupted. "The science project was to actually make the plant grow." trina unscrewed her face, into a cheesy smile. "So I like made science happen?"

"Correction. We made music! And we're just about ready to rock out at salad barney's tonight." Corey said. He gave kin a fist bump. "Oh. You mean that gig I totes ruined for you?."

"Waddya mean?"

Suddenly his iPhone started to ring the grojband ending song. He picked up. "Corey what gives?" barney asked. "I thought you was a vegan band." Corey gasped. "Your sister just sent me a montage of yous eating cheese. Maybe I should find another band.." "Wait!" Corey yelled. He moved his half away and he is now where barney is. "We are vegan! So vegan, we don't even know what the rules are!" barney scratched his head. "Ok, I'll believe. Because it's creepy. You should start by cutting the cheese". "Consider it cut!" Corey replied. He moved barney's half away and is now back in the garage. "Waddya do that for?"

Trina grinned "because you have to take care of the plant while I dont!" "but this isn't our project though." Corey made a good point. "So?"

Laney flamed inside. She didn't like it when people make fun or take advantage of her true love. "Oh I'll take care of her plant alright" enraged laney. She had a saw in her hand and was running after it. "Stop!" Corey called. "It could be help to us."

She pointed her saw at it, making it surrender. "I dunno core." "aw come on!" he reassured. "Watch. Show her planty!" he gave the plant his guitar. "You don't need this! Music should flow naturally" he said with a smooth voice. He gave then wooden instruments: Corey had a long stick with rattling balls inside, kin had the same, except his was shaped like a shell. Laney had a wooden flute. And kon had a wood log. "Um? This?" Corey questioned. " this is just the beginning my friend. Shall we begin the training?" "yeah!" they agreed. They all walked in a straight line. Kon. Then kin then laney then Corey. Except Corey was kidnapped by the plant and held to the floor. "Hey! Let me go!" Corey grunted. "You have no Idea yet, Corey riffin." he blew out green gas which entered corey.

He was soon hipnotized!

IN THE SHOP TRANSITION

"Now first, we gotta go get vegan food." the plant said. Kin and kon were to busy dasing at something. Hotdogs. "Hey! You two. I think you've forgotten that we are focusing here?" he pointed at the vegan area. There was webs, children crying, and it looked grey and isolated. With a few vegan products on the webby shelfs. Kin and kon frowned, and walked towards the area. Corey hadn't had a problem with it. The plant put his arm around corey,and walked away with him. Laney raged over it. They finished their time in the vegetables store and they came out. "Who had a great time?" the plant asked delightfully? "I did.." Corey said happily dull. "So how about we do something else?" laney asked. "Like being our normal". "Sorry laney" Corey said apologetically. "But me and planty had already agreed to go to the costume store." "ugh!" laney said angrily.

In the costume store.

"Wow," kon started. "Were the ones who get less comfortable cloths while _**Corey **_gets the better." they all watched in anguish as the plant licked his tongue of his finger and rubbed Corey's face. Kin, kon and laney looked at each other with the 'could it get any worse' face.

Outside in the park, they were practicing meditation. Kon farted on kin, causing him to fall like a stone."oops! Sorry kin" kon apologised. Laney was in a tangle. "Um.._**core? **_Can you help me please?" she became angry when she saw Corey being properly cared by the plant. He was helping _**only him**_! What is happening here!

BACK AT THE GARAGE

Corey lay cosy and peaceful on a cosy chair, clicking his fingers rhythmically to the music. Whereas outside...

"Ever since Corey met that plant, core just forgot about us!" kon exploded. "This isn't him!" "totes." laney said. She folded her arms. "We gotta do something to-"

"Hello my friends"

"**Ahh!**"

Corey came in floating, doing a mediation pose. He put his feet down one by one and stood straight. "The plant and I have been chatting. And we know how we _naturalise _grojband sound."

"Corey," laney started her complaint. "We don't need to be vegan! We can just be ourselves" "laney" Corey said, softly. "Vegan is us..and we need it for our gig this night..and we don't have to use shampoo for some reason-"

"NO!" laney yelled sharply. "We need grojband!. We need our own rock n roll-" "LANEY!" Corey exploded. "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU BEING RIGHT ALL THE TIME?!"

He went close to her face. "MAN!?"

Laney's heart ripped out of her chest. Her own love? Say that to her? her lips quivered like a baby and tears rose in her eyes.

Kin looked through the garage door. He couldn't believe his eyes. Is Corey being hipnotized by...the plant?!

Kin went over to laney and grabbed her tightly by the shirt "laney! It's the plant!" he slapped her across the face. " It's hypnotised Corey!" "the plant?" laney said, finally restoring her love for Corey. "Well we gotta get him to sneeze him out!" she punched kin across the face to make him face the other way.

IN THE GARAGE TRANSITION

Kon rubbed a random blue cat on Corey's face like a sponge. Corey is allergic to cats, so it made him...

_"Achoo!"_ Corey sneezed. The green dust came out as soon as he sneezed. "Kon! You know I'm allergic to cats!" Corey complained, scratching the back of his neck. "Not that!" laney said. "Your were hypnotised by the plant.." "oh..." Corey nodded. "makes sense". Corey sudden heard the most rotten music ever! "What's that icky sound?" Corey said, cautiously. Kon turned Corey's head to the plants direction. "Eh," Corey started his rant. "What makes you have the right to play icky music in my garage" he looked at the plant searchingly. "We own the music! We're the band." "that's were you wrong my friend! The music is mine!" he grew bigger and their eyes watch in shock. "Soon!" he grew all their heads in each leaf. "Everyone will know the vegan grojband" he laughed hysterically. He grabbed each one of them and tied them up with one of his stems.

TRINA IS BACK.

When trina came in-

"Gasp!" she screamed. She looked around morosely at the scene. She immediately went over to...you know who...

"Corey!" trina exploded! "What happend to my plant!" "I know where he is!" Corey replied. "But we'll need a ride...and you know. scissors?"

Trina growled.

(At salad barney's place)

All of them got thrown out of the car, through the window and rolled in like bowling balls. They jumped back into shape. "That was fun" kon said, elated. Corey gasped deeply."look!"

All looked to see what Corey was pointing at. "He's playing that music again!" "Oh, and we forgot about lyrics." laney said, raising her eyebrow at Corey. "Oh yeah, completely forgot about lyrics." Corey said. "Hm...trina needs to pass her science exam right?" .nods.

"So...if we make her lose the science exam shell go diary for sure." Corey rubbed his hands together. "Now where's our bait.."

They all peeped one by one from the wall. They all saw the plant playing his smooth instruments to the audience, hypnotising them. "Laney.." Corey said craftily , growing imaginary devil horns and tail with a evil grin. She immediately gave him the cutting knife.

"Hey planty!" Corey yelled "come in here for no good reason!"

"No good reason?" the plant answered. "Sounds like a good reason to me." he entered the doorway and Corey shut the door.

"Let's eat!" Corey said, raising his knife into the air. "I'm in a lot of trouble am i?" the plant asked. "You have no idea planty"

_**Chop!.**_

Trina bursted in. "Ahh! What happened to my plant?!" "he went through a road of his own. And by that I mean he's dead." laney said. "No! I'm gonna fail!" "Ok with me". Corey agreed. "Your just gonna be in my grade, where I'm popular!"

"No!" trina screeched. "Nick!"

"Oh nick went off with mina somewhere." he slurped his drink. Trina was about to explode at this rate."alone" he slurped again. "Without you!"

"Grr" trina growled. She exploded into her angry mode. She took her diary. Angry fire was in her eyes as she wrote in her book. After that, she finally cooled off. "Gotcha!" Corey grabbed the book. "We got the book! What's next!"

Corey: ain't gonna get left behind ain't gonna get tossed away? Ain't gonna wilt on a vine,

are you hearing what we got to say!?

Kin/Kon/Laney: Yeah!

Corey: Are you ready for a big sound bite?

Gospel Choir: Yeah!

Corey: Are you working up an appatite?

Salad Barney: Yeah!

Corey: Are you ready for a rescue taste?

Cuz we're getting down and we're upping up the pace!

Laney/Kin/Kon: Yeah!

Corey: Are you ready for the main course?

Kin/Laney: Here comes the main course!

Kin/Kon/Laney: Yeah!

Corey: Are you ready for a protein source?

Kin/Laney: Protein, source of protein!

Gospel Choir/Kin/Kon/Laney: Yeah!

Corey: Cuz' We're serving up what we do

and we're dishing out way more -

Laney: Yeah!

Corey: Than you can chew!

The audience went wild!

Backstage, barney was praising Corey for his hard work. "How would you love to perform in my next show?" "no thanks barney. Because."

A light glowed on Corey. "We all hate vegetables for a reason. Their gross for a reason. And they stink of cow pow. But still. Vegetables are like music. You just need to pick the right one!"

The light went. "Wow." kin stated. "Great monolouge." "thanks" Corey shared his cute grin. "Hey guys! I booked us a gig at chucky cheeses!" laney said, delightfully. Kin and kon sped across the block, just to get there cheese outfits from home. They sped back."cheese!"

Corey rolled his eyes. "Thanks for coming out everyone! Oh, and be sure to each your veges. Before someone forces you to- ah!" Corey was fed by laney! "Eat up core!" she yelled!

'garage door closes.'


	2. Its In The Cards

**"It's In The Cards"**

"Mmm.." kin said, munching into the heart shaped chocolate. "Nothing more says 'I love you' than a chocolate" "indeed!" kon agreed. "Valencrimes day is nothing more than just giving out tacky love junk. Like hello? Why would anyone love valentines day?" Corey said. "because what if you liked someone," laney said shyly. "And you wanted to show them how you feel?"

"Psh! Boring!" Corey moaned. Laney got upset when he said this. "Some of them play sweet music" kon said. He picked up a card. "Like this one I got from maria." he opened it. Smooth, romantic music came out of the card. Kin and kon started to sway left and right rhythmically to the music. "Ahhh! Love music!" Corey screamed. He picked up a cupid arrow (that's fake) at threw it at kon's card. It hit the card, which flew out of kons hand onto the floor. "Love music..." Corey said, creeped out.

"Why do you hate valentines day too much?" kin asked. "It's like..the loveliest!" "because I'm not the love type." Corey said. He picked up his red and orange guitar. "I'm more like the 'super-awesome-rockstar-guitar-playing' type." he played a chord on his guitar.

Kon, laney and kin looked at each other at back at Corey. "What?" Corey asked shrugged. "How are you supposed to get married in future?" laney shook her head. "Dunno lanes" Corey said. "Hey! Check _this _out!" kon shouted. They all zipped to the computer."It's buzz newsworthy and Chance happening's wedding!"

"Their getting married?!" Corey said, shocked.

"Guess so." kin answered. "Well guys! I have an idea! We should make a card for them, and use our song to put inside the card!" Corey informed. "Yeah!" kin and kon yelled.

"Yeah, but. What about lyrics?" laney stated. "We can't just sing 'love' all over again."

This gave Corey an idea. "Or maybe we can sing 'love' over and over again"

LOVE ALL OVER AGAIN

**Corey/Kon/Kin:**

_Love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love._

_Love!_

"That was awesome guys!" Corey said, giving kon a high five. "That was the worst song ever." laney said.

"Well at least it shows what we want them to feel." Corey reassured.

"True but-"

"Let's deliver them!" kon interupted. "Yeah let's go!" kin yelled. "But first let's go and feed some squirrels!" Corey said.

"Yay!" kin and kon replied, exited.

WICKED COOL TRANSITION.

"Ugh!" trina sulked. "Why hasnt nick mallory sent me a card yet!?" "maybe he's still working on it?" Mina said carefully, so that trina wouldn't lose her patience. "Yeah, he better."

DING DONG.

"Mina!" Trina yelled. "Totally open the door! It could be nick mallory" "Um, on it!" Mina quavered. She galloped down the stairs and opened the door. "Mail for-" the postman said "thank you!" mina interupted. She took the mail and shut the door. "Trina will be so happy when she finds out this love letter is for-" she looked down at the card carefully. "Corey?!"

DUN DUN DUN TRANSITION.

"Ah, feeding squirrels is the best!" Corey stretched. "You didn't tell me they don't like to be hugged" kon said angrily. "Hey, love card on the table," laney pointed out. "I _**wonder **_who it's for." kin picked up the card. "It's for core." "WHAT!?" laney boomed. She swiped the card of kin. "Who would send a card to core?!" laney taunted. "Ugh! I'm opening it!" laney sulked. She used her nail to pick on the opening flap of the card envelope. Corey and kon went over to laney and kin. "Oh! Laney, you got a card." kon said, delightfully. "Blech, cards." Corey hissed as he drank his chocolate milk. "It's not for me." laney corrected. "It's for corey."

Corey spat out his drink in shock. "Wha?!"

"Mina! Where is the card from nick mallory?" Trina yelled at her slave. "Um, the card wasn't yours." Mina gulped. "It was Corey's." "what?!" trina ranted. "Corey gets a card and I dont?!" Suddenly trina got into a rage and screamed as loud as she could.

The scream she had let out was full of coldness and hate. It had a large effect which means the cards could record the scream. "Woah, that scream was very effective." kon said, rubbing his left ear. "Ugh, laney rip the card" Corey said carelessly. "It's not like I'm gonna read it anyway." he folded his arms. "Ok, no problem!" laney said, angrily. She ripped up the card, and corey gave a smile to her. "Enough talking!" kin said. "Let's get delivering!"

(flash to next scene)

"Oh my god!" Kate screamed. "A card from grojband!" she opened the card.

**Ahhhh!**

Kate wanted to cry. "I wanna Be alone ally."

"Yar!" shaven beard said as he clapped along to the pirate music.

"Yes!" tighty whitey agreed.

"Yar! Guys! Me got a card from those grojbandians." barnacle Tim said. "Let's see." tighty whitey took the card and opened it.

**Ahhh!**

"Yar! I never felt so much hate before!" tighty whitey said. "Off with the plank you too!"

"This just in!" chance happening started. "We just got our first card for our wedding!" "we most certainly did." buzz newsworthy added, as chance opened the card.

**Ahhhh!**

Chance happening gasped. "I'm divorcing you!" she ranted. "Fine!" buzz shouted.

"So why exactly are we here?" Corey said. "Your here because of the nasty cards you've sent us!" mayor mellow shouted. "Mayor mellow, you got it all wrong." Corey reassured him. "The Cards we sent you are full of love and stuff!" "Oh yeah!?" mayor mellow raised up an eyebrow. "Then how would this feel" he sat them down one by one on chairs in a line.

"What's happening?" kon asked, looking uneasily from the crowd to mayor mellow. Mayor mellow opened the card.

**Ahhhhh!**

"Woah..." Corey said. "I never knew that this was actually...mean!"

"Yeah!" kin agreed. "It's all your fault corey!" "huh?! Why me?!"

"Your the one that brought up this stupid idea!" laney retorted. "And im sick and tired of your complaining!" corey retorted back. "And hows this for crazy? Grojband is splitting up!" the whole crowd gasped. "Now you feel that hate" mayor mellow grinned.

WHAT HAPPEND TO GROJBAND?

"Ok, laney.. just calm down. You don't need him, he's just a jerk that can't even return his feelings for you!" laney spoke to her reflection. "You don't love him anymore.. you dont.."

She lay on her bed and began to cry. "Of course I need him!" she shouted to herself. I love him more than life itself!"

She then buried her head inside one of the pink pillows on her bed and muttered to herself. "Jerk"

"Ready kin!" kon said, as he tied up the rope on his and kins leg, like a three legged race. "Ready!" kin replied. "Go!"

On there first step they both ran and fell on their faces. "Ow.." kon said.

"Ok guys!" Corey said, pretending to be happy. "Our first mission is to fly to the moon!" he walked over to Jin, who he made out of cardboard with a smily face on it. "Got any ideas?" the card board box didn't speak. "Great idea!" Corey said delightfully. He skipped over janey, who was a mop. "Have you got any ideas janey?" Corey said. The mop didn't speak. "Cool, I'll respect that. Your my girlfriend after all." he hugged the mop, thinking it was laney. Suddenly the garage door opened. "Ugh, what are you doing here!?" Corey growled, not liking what he is seeing.

"I just came to get my stuff. Don't worry I'll leave ASAP." laney said sarcastically. Kin and kon rushed in as well. "Band break up emergency kit!" kon said as he grabbed the dummy out of the cupboard and began to suck it like a baby. "Our emergency kit!" kin yelled. He took it out of kons mouth and put it in his mouth. "Is that a card?" corey said as he picked it up from the table. "No- ugh. Whatever. Its just a little something I recorded before we broke up." Corey blinked at Laney, then looked at the card. He opened it afterwords.

"Hey guys, it's laney here. I just wanted to say how proud I am, to be part of this band." kin and kon stopped arguing over the emergency dummy. Corey grew tears in his eyes. "I know I'm all grumble, grumble and everything. It's just because I care about you bone heads. So let's stop this fight and let's be #grojbandforever!" "that was so..touching." Corey sniffled. He turned to laney. "That touched my heart lanes.." he walked over to her. "Thanks." he kissed her cheek. 'omgomgomgomg!' she exclaimed in her head. Outside she just blushed and stood there speechless. "Group hug?" kin said. "Group hug!"

All them hugged as one. "Omg!" Corey said. "Forgot about lyrics for our gig!". "Buts that's already gone!" laney said. "They already divorced!"

"Like I don't have a back up plan?" Corey grinned.

NICK MALLORY TRANSITION

"Nick mallory says, sigh. No hugs for him" nick mallory said in his cool voice. "Hey nick!" Corey said, running over to him with his gang. "Oh, nick doesn't look to happy." laney sarcastically said. "Well, my sister will happily love to give you a hug!" Corey mesmerised. "Cool, tell her that nick will love to hug trina."

"Consider it said! " Corey grinned. "Let's go gang!"

BACK IN THE GARAGE

" you done remixing it yet kin?" Corey said. "Yeah almost..and.. done!" "great!" Corey took the card. "Thanks kin!"

"I wonder who this _card! _Is for. Oh! It says _**trina riffin**_ on it and it's from _**nick mallory!**_"

"Gimme!" trina snatched it of Corey

"Nick love trina. Hugs waiting"

"Nick loves me?!" trina said. "I feel like my heart is gonna explode!' she squealed and went into her love dairy mode. After that junk, Corey caught the diary. "Let's get this town not just rocking, but loving to!" Corey smiled.

**Corey: **year after year after year you passed me by..

**Kin/kon/Laney: **passed me by

**Corey: **but baby I was made to be the apple of your eye! Now love!

Love!

**Corey:** it's in my heart. Now that I've received your card. Now and forever I'll have the truth that I love you love me too! Baby I've been waiting and I'm glad that I've been patient

**KKL: **bop!

**Corey: **now that I've got you, all of my dreams come true love!

Love!

**Corey:** it's in my heart. Now that I've received your card. Now and forever I'll have the truth that I love you and you love me too!

**Corey and laney**: I love you, and you love me too...

(at the wedding)

"I may now pronounce you husband and wife." the priest confirmed. Laney smiled in joy as she watched them kiss. "One day I'll be on that aisle." she said to herself. "With the guy of my dreams." she looked at Corey. "Corey Riffin."

Corey looked back at Laney. They both had direct contact with each other. They both wanted to lean in but they both pulled away. "Um..thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey finished. Laney kissed him on the cheek and smiled shyly. "Wow.." Corey said dased and fainted. "I'll close the gate this time." laney giggled.

'garage door closes'


	3. help me please on ideas!

**Hey! This is just a explanation and what I'm doing next. I was wondering maybe for this one I'll do a made up episode. But I'm short on ideas! So please tell me any recommendations! Big help! **

**-Jennifer123486 **


	4. Hear Us Rock Part 2

**This was recommended. And its a remixed episode. I already have an idea for my made up one. (grojband and newman's story)**

**"Hear Us Rock Part 2"**

The meteor came ferociously into earth, making the people scream. Everywhere looked like hell, people crying, fire on buildings, even I couldn't describe it. The gang ran outside to see what was happening.

"So, the world is ending.." Corey said to himself, looking morosely at the scene. He turned to his gang. "Guys! We gotta do something!"

"Something like what?" laney yelled. "Were already going to die!" "don't say that lanes!" Corey yelled. He went to her, and was now face to face. Direct eye contact. "What's the one thing grojband never does?" "give up?" laney said softly. "Exactly."

He went to mayor mellow. "Mayor mellow!" Corey yelled over to grab his attention. Mayor mellow had a angry face when he turned to him. "What is it son?" "we can stop this meteor!" corey said. "How!" he said angrily. "Were already going to die!" "we can rock out a tune on how we can blast this meteor. It's the only way!" mayor mellow thought for a while, as Corey bit his lip. "Ok then, but we count on you grojband!"

"We won't let you down mayor!" Corey yelled as he ran with his gang.

METEOR TRANSITION

"So," laney said. "How are we gonna save the town from a falling me-te-or corey?" "we build a spaceship!" Corey said. "How!?" laney exploded. We don't even have a-" Corey shushed her, his finger on her lip. "Like we don't a someone that can construct one."

2 minutes later.

"Done!" kin said, removing off his goggles. Corey, kon and laney went over. "Woah..." They awed. "this is awesome kin!" Corey exclaimed "thanks!" "instead of aweing the rocket we can go and wear our outfits and go and save the world already!" laney boomed.

GROJBAND SKULL TRANSITION

"Mayor Mellow," Corey said, walking in with his squad in astronaut costumes. Mayor mellow looked back."Oh! There's our saviours! Look, you guys only have 1 hour until this comes crashing into earth!" Corey nodded. "I understand. Come on gang-"

"Oh, it's blech-band." a annoying voice broke in. It was trina riffin. She was wearing a pink astronaut outfit with a heart in the middle that was white."trying to escape?! Well you guys flopped because I'm already being saved by the orbs!" she laughed hysterically evilly. "Oh yeah, and nick mallory is coming with me. We froze him just in case he tries to escape." she pointed at nick, who was being carried by the orbs in a fridge like it was a casket. They went past the gang, but one called out "trina! Aren't you coming!"

"Bye!" trina waved, and went into the orb spaceship and flew to safety.

"Go to hell." laney mumbled under her breath.

"Now yous must me very careful." space barney said. "Up there isn't safe. Only one hour guys!" Corey nodded. "Come on guys" Corey exclaimed. "Let's save peaceville!"

(in the spaceship)

Laney sighed. "Are we there yet?!" Corey looked at her. "One complaint at a time lanes..we barely lifted off yet." laney looked around her. "Oh"

SPACESHIP GO BOOM!

"Were here guys!" Corey sighed, as he got out of the spaceship, followed by laney kin then kon. "So, how are we gonna save earth corey?" laney asked, raising an eyebrow. "We need to find trina!" Corey exclaimed. "Where would she be!"

Corey looked around for a moment. No trina. "Where is she" Corey said, surprised. "She's normally wherever we are". Suddenly the orbs landed on the meteor with grojband on it. The orbs came out one by one.

"So, you think you can save the world like that?!" zorb, the blue glass said.

(note: if I get there names wrong, don't mind me, I don't know them well.)

"Yeah! And you can't stop that!" Corey replied. "You gotta get past us! With a battle" zorb challenged. Corey grinned. "You got it!"

Laney gasped. "Where's our instrements!" Corey turned around. "Huh?"

"It's gone!"

Corey gasped. "Ooh, looks like the lamest band of all time failed" trina said, coming out of the spaceship. "Trina what you do!" Corey shouted. "You doomed everyone!"

"Not everyone!." she corrected. "The orbs are saving me and nick mallory! Who is chilling in their ship right now."

"You son of a..." Corey cursed under his breath. "this isn't over!" "we win by default! Right torb?" zorb looked around. "Hey, where torb go?"

Suddenly a huge, purple sphere crashed onto the surface. All of them looked back to see what was there.

The sphere opened, and standing there was torb and the instruments.

"I believe this is yours, grojband" torb said, as he gave there gear to them. "Sweet!" Corey exclaimed. "Thanks torb! Or, is that your name?"

"Yeah"

"Cool."

"What?! I thought you guys would have been doomed!" trina ranted. "Not for long trina." Corey grinned.

"Now I have to listen Grojband's icky music...forever?" Trina growled and entered her angry diary mode. After that Corey caught her diary!

"Come on guys!" Corey said.

**Corey:**I'm giving.

I'm giving it all.

I'm giving it all hear me sing.

**All:** Aaaahhh!

**Corey:** I'm giving.

I'm giving it all.

I'm giving it all for everything!

The time that I spent dreaming

of better things to come.

I'm laughing till i'm screaming

cuz those dreams I've had are what my life's become!

**Corey:** I'm giving.

I'm giving it all.

I'm giving it all hear me sing.

**citizens of peaceville:** Aaaahhh!

**Corey:** I'm giving.

I'm giving it all.

I'm giving it all for everything!

I'd trade this all for you.

All I know and all I knew.

With these, the last words I sing,

you're my world and my world is everything.

**All: **I'm giving it all for everything!

They landed back on earth. Everyone applauded for their great bravery. "Hey," kin said. "the prophecy was kinda off, it was supposed to end when-" "a big fat who cares!" kon said. "Were alive!, you owe me one million bucks!"

"We never shook hands." kin reassured.

"So.." laney said to Corey. He looked at her. "I guess I can tell you what's in my heart now."

"Well so can i.." Corey replied softly.

"Well it's just that.." laney started.

"I love you." they both said in unison.

They both paused and looked into each others eyes. Corey grinned and laney blushed fire red. "Hey..can I give you something?" he asked.

"Sure.." she replied. He then gave her a soft kiss on the lip. He smiled at her. "Uh...um.." she stammered.

"Let's celebrate with gummy dolphins!" mayor mellow exclaimed as he through them into the air.

"Thanks for coming out everyone, oh and if the world is ending, keep calm and sing!" Corey said as he shut the garage door.


	5. Grojband and the newmans night out! Pt 1

**"Grojband and the newman's night out! Part 1"**

It's a normal day in peaceville..people doing what they normally do. The gang was doing what they usually do as well. Kin was experimenting new ideas, kon by his side. Laney was playing her bass. And the front man. Corey, was blowing a piece of paper into the air.

(goat noise)

"Yes!" Corey shot up, as soon as he heard the ping. "That new place is open!" "what?" kin asked. Corey rolled his eyes. "That new place called mcdeedes?"

"Oh.." kin kon and laney said. "I declare that tonight! Grojband is going to mcdeedes!" Corey announced. "Pros and cons about that core." laney said. She raised up one finger. "Pros," she said. "Yay."

She rose up a second finger."Consider this, what if the newman's find out!"

"Psh, there's no way the newman's will find out! About mcdeedes" Corey said.

"The newman's have just found out about mcdeedes." Carrie said as he sat down on the couch. "That new resteraunt?" Larry questioned.

Carrie sighed. "Yes, that new resteraunt!" she retorted. "And we are going to it! Tonight!"

"Um, pros and cons about that." Larry said. "Ugh, its always pros and consequences or whatever with you!" Carrie grumbled. She suddenly focused back to her phone. "And tonight will be our night!" Carrie started to pet her phone. "All in good time..all in good time.."

CHANGE TO NIGHT TRANSITION

"Should I wear this? Or this?" Corey asked his reflection on the mirror. "Meh, maybe none. They're both ugly anyway." Corey flinged both of the out fits away. "I mean who would wear a pink filly tuxedo and a green one? Ew." laney came into his room. "Um, do you have a minute?"

Corey looked back. "Yeah."

"Ok."

She came in with two outfits. Immediately, Corey blushed. "What do you think suits me best?" she asked. "This one?" she took out a white glittery dress what was thigh length. "Or this one?" the other option was another dress that was black. The front was cut up to thigh length and at the back had a long end. "Um...I say the white one." Corey stammered. "It suits you." laney smiled. "Ok!" she skipped out.

Corey flopped on this bed and gazed at the ceiling. "Should I ask lanes to be my girlfriend." he thought to himself. "Hmm.."

(outside of carries house)

"My daddy will drop us off." Carrie bragged. "Since you guys don't have a car on you." she caught Larry gazing at her. "Larry get your eyes off me." she grinned. "You can look at me all you want later." "I'm here" Mr beff panted. "Sorry our cat was on fire."

"Way to go on almost making us go late in case grojband gets there first." Carrie scowled.

WICKED COOL TRANSITION

Corey's dad was humming along to the radio. The four of them was squished at the back. "Um, dad." Corey said. "Can't you get one of us to sit at the front?" and by one of them. He means kon.

"Oh yeah, never really thought of that!" Mr riffin said. "But we're here any way."

Corey looked out the window with goo-goo eyes. "Oh..em..gee!" Corey muttered to himself.

Another white range rover appeared in the parking lot. "Hm. Other people must have heard about it as well.

The customers came out. "Ok guys!" Carrie said. She was wearing a purple short dress with a purple skull bow. "Chow time!"

"Eh?!" Corey exclaimed. "The newmans!?" Carrie turned around. "Grojband?!"

"Told ya," laney and Larry said in unison to their crushes. This was going to be a long night.

For them, of course.


	6. Grojband and the newmans night out! Pt 2

**"Grojband and the newman's night out" part 2**

The doppelganger (or how ever you spell that word) enemies stared at each other for ages, staring deeply and angrily into each others eyes.

"What are they doing here!" Corey pointed at the newman's, then faced his dad. "Dad?!"

"I dunno, I didn't expect these creatures to come here." His dad replied, shrugging. "Get them ugly people away!" Carrie taunted, waving her left hand rapidly as if she was shooing them away, her right hand on her hip. "Ug."

Corey growled, and attempted to pounce on Carrie, but laney grabbed on to his waist, trying to pull him back.

"Were not the only ugly people here you know," kon said. "You guys are too."

Carrie scowled. The waiter came outside. "Aren't you look alikes going to come in or what?"

"Look alikes?!" they all boomed.

"Ew."

"Barf."

"I'm way prettier than her"

"I'm a boy!"

(inside the resteraunt)

"So can i take your order?" the waiter broke into the loud silence of the table. "Well, I order you to take me to a different table." laney said. "So I don't have to stay with the new-goofs"

"Take me with you!" Corey joked "I wanna live to!" laney giggled. "I meant food, not commands" the waitress rose an eyebrow. "Well I want bbq onion rings with a side of spring onion." Carrie said.

"That explains your odour." Corey said. "Shut up groj-barf." Carrie snapped.

TWO WHOLE MINUTES LATER

"Onion rings for who?" the waiter approached. "Me please!" Carrie said, optimistically. The waiter dropped it on the table with one hand behind his back. All of them had their own starter. It's just Carrie was the one that got it last. *evil laugh inserted here.*

Anyway, on with the story, or whatever.

"Mmm, my favourite!" Carrie beamed. She took a fork and began to devour the starter. "Pig." Corey mumbled to himself. Carrie looked up at him and squinted her eyes, knowing what he had just mentioned.

Laney finished her sprite in a go. She put the cup on the table with a thud. "Ah.." she sighed. "That was refreshing." she stood up. "Well I gotta go! My mom will be worried if I don't come home."

"I'll come too" Corey said, picking up his blazer.

"Us two!" the twins said in unison.

Grojband then left the newman's and the two dad's. "Hey, I'm meant to be with Corey and co." Mr riffin realized.

HOME SWEET HOME TRANSITON

"Hey, laney!" Corey yelled running over to her. She turned around. "Oh hey what's up?"

"Can i just ask you something before you go?" he had a sheepish smile on his face.

"Yeah sure."

"Um.. will you...go out with me?" he stammered while rubbing his arm and looking down.

He then looked back up at her again.

"Ok." She replied, finally.

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

They both hugged. "Thanks, and I love you." he said, still hugging. Then let go. "Love you too."

"See ya lanes" Corey waved.

He came back into the garage. "What happened bro?" kin asked

"Just, something special" he told kin. "Something too special."


End file.
